Just A Dream
by HurricaneGlitter
Summary: After having a horrible dream where both Natsu and Lucy... die, how will Natsu react, and what will he do when events from his "dream" start actually happening? (I don't own Fairy Tail, or the cover image.) WARNING: Contains death. Also contains a small amount of Nalu
1. The Living Nightmare

**A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you like it! I'd appreciate criticism, although it is not necessary. Anyways, let's get into it!**

**Just A Dream**

_Lucy POV_

The foe they were facing was practically unstoppable. This was nothing like they had ever faced before. Natsu and Lucy knew they had no chance from the beginning, yet they didn't lose hope.

Until now.

Watching Natsu get repeatedly knocked back into the large rock wall behind them was heartbreaking. It was hard, no, impossible, for her to not lose hope. She couldn't help it. She lost every shred of hope she had left.

Debris from the cavern shaking was falling everywhere, and with Lucy's injuries, there was no way to avoid it. Trapped under mountains of fallen debris, she was stuck, the life slowly eeking out of her.

"Na...tsu.." Lucy muttered, hoping the dragon slayer would hear her.

The enemy smirked. "Well, what do we have here? Your precious little girlfriend is stuck here, left for dead, all because you're too weak to protect her." he snorted.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed.

_That idiot;_ she thought; _He should be worrying about the fight, not about me. I'll be fine._

However, she had her doubts. Crushed under boulders over three times her weight, things weren't looking good. She struggled, trying to break free of their grasp, but it had no effect.

The room grew silent as Natsu struggled to get up, attempting to recover from his injuries, just to land one final blow.

There was one noise that was able to be heard. It was the sound of the enemy unsheathing the longsword from his side, intent on finishing the job and ending their lives.

_Natsu POV_

"Lucy…" Natsu mumbled. "I'll end this quick, so I can save you!"

Their deadly foe let out a hearty, maniacal laugh. "Oh, that's hilarious, why don't you say that again? Have you looked in a mirror? Have you seen your injuries? You stand no chance!"

This enraged Natsu. He hated feeling weak and powerless. He wanted to protect the people he loved. His fist blazing, he charged directly at the enemy standing in front of him.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, as she jumped directly in front of Natsu to take the blow.

The sword, sharper than a dragon's fang, flashed in front of their faces, and went entirely through both of their bodies.

"Nat...su…" Lucy muttered, before both of them collapsed to the ground, losing blood at an alarming rate, at death's door.

That's when he woke up.

Gasping for air and sweating like crazy, Natsu looked at his surroundings. He was inside of Lucy's apartment, laying on the couch.

That's when he remembered.

_Lucy! _he thought. _I have to make sure she's okay!_

He scrambled to his feet and dashed to Lucy's bedroom. Inside, he found her sleeping peacefully.

"Y-You're okay." He mumbled, clearly still shaken up from his nightmare. "It was… just a dream, w-wasn't it?"

He sank down into a chair beside her bed and waited for her to wake up.

_If it was just a dream;_ he thought; _then, why did it feel so… real?_

**A/N Again, thanks for reading! I'll try to update pretty often, and this can be as long as the readers want it to be. Bye!**


	2. The Departure

**A/N Hi everyone! Thanks for reading chapter one! I hope you liked it! Anyways, this takes place the same day as the last chapter, however, it is later in the morning, at the guild hall. Okay!**

"Natsu? What's wrong with you?" Lucy asked. The fire wizard had been unusually quiet all morning, and compared to the loud and noisy guild hall, he seemed a bit off… which wasn't very common for him.

So, obviously, his best friends Lucy and Happy we're worried about him.

Happy floated over to Natsu. "Yeah, Natsu, you can tell us!"

Natsu sat completely still. "I just need some time alone to think, that's all."

"Well, that's a shocker, it's not like you do that very often." Happy snorted, laughing.

Natsu stood up and slammed his glass drink on the bar counter. "I said, GO AWAY! Do you not get it?! I don't want either of you anywhere near me!" he shouted, raising his voice so loud that everyone in the guild hall could hear him.

The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

After a few moments, Lucy ran out of the guild hall, clearly in shock at her best friend's statement about her.

Happy sat next to Natsu. "Look what you've done, Natsu! You made her sad!" Happy sighed. "Buddy, can you please tell me what's wrong?"

Natsu was reluctant, but he told Happy everything. About his dream. About how he and Lucy "died". About how it felt so real, so real, that it felt like it really did happen. About wanting to protect Lucy.

Happy was silent for a moment, like he was trying to pick out the right words to comfort his friend.

"Natsu, you had a nightmare. So what? It may have felt real, but it wasn't. It doesn't change anything. And that's no excuse to talk to your friends like you did. I think you scared her with your reaction." Happy informed Natsu.

"I...I did? I didn't mean to." Natsu looked surprised.

"Why don't we go find her so you can apologize?" Happy suggested. "With your nose, I'm sure it won't take us long at all!

"You're right! Let's go find Lucy!" Natsu jumped up.

Happy was right. It didn't take long for Natsu to find her. Lucy was sitting on a bench in a nearby park.

Lucy glanced over at them, and immediately looked away after recognizing them. It was clear that she was upset.

"Hey, Luce? I'm really sorry. I don't know what's up with me today." Natsu told her. She just ignored him.

"Luce… I got us a job! It can cover your reeenntt!" Natsu taunted, stretching out the word rent to make it sound more appealing.

"REALLY?!" Lucy looked at him excitedly.

"Yep! You need 70,000 jewel, right? This job pays 400,000 jewel!" Natsu confirmed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Lucy yelled, happily. They were about to leave when they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Not so fast." They turned around and saw a menacing figure looming over them. "I'm coming with you!" Erza smiled.

"Alright! I'm all fired up now! You can fight me when we go!" Natsu screeched.

"Aye sir!" Happy said excitedly.

"Okay, let's head to the train station so we can make it on time for the next train." Lucy suggested.

Natsu's face turned a bright shade of green. "T-Train? P-please, no… I can't ever… go on one of those… ever again...I feel sick just thinking about it!"

Lucy glared at him, then grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction they needed to go in.

"We already know you hate trains, but we're taking one and that's final." Lucy said.

TIME SKIP: LATER ON THE TRAIN

_Natsu had an uneasy feeling stirring inside of him. He decided to push it aside, though. He assumed it was just the train making his stomach churn. _

**A/N Thanks for reading!**


	3. Hospitalization

**A/N Hi everyone! Again, thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!**

**Natsu POV**

Even after he got off the train in Crocus, the uneasy feeling brewing inside of him didn't go away.

This was the first time that Natsu had actually felt nervous about a job.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and saw Lucy standing behind him.

"Hey, Natsu? You feeling alright?". She was visibly concerned. After all, she had no idea why Natsu had been acting so strange recently.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine, I think that it's just the motion sickness!". Natsu laughed, trying to lie.

Lucy gave him a look. "There's no way I'm buying that. You're shaking!". She reached her hand forward and placed it on his forehead.

She gasped. "Natsu! You're burning up!"

He laughed. "Luce, you must be crazy. I'm a fire dragon Slayer, so I'm not 'burning u-'"

He couldn't control his body. Slowly falling to the ground, the last thing he heard was Lucy screaming his name, before his eyes closed.

When they opened again, he was in a hospital bed.

"Natsu! Natsu! Are you okay?!". He turned his head to see where the voice was coming from. He knew that voice.

Lucy was standing by the bed, holding his hand and crying.

"L-Lucy? Why are you crying? And where am I? What happened?". Natsu asked, confused.

"You were sleeping, and you suddenly started screaming 'Lucy! Lucy! LUCY DON'T LEAVE ME!' You looove her!". Happy smirked.

"No, really, why am I here? And why was I sleeping?". he asked.

"Oh, so you're not denying it?". Happy snorted.

"SHUT IT CAT" Lucy yelled. "Anyways, we arrived in Crocus, and while we were outside, you suddenly collapsed. The doctors said it was due to stress. Okay, can you tell me what's been going on with you lately?"

Natsu was silent.

"I guess that's a no, huh?" Lucy sighed. "Are you feeling better now?"

Natsu smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's get going!"

"Wait just a minute! Are you sure you're ready to fight? I'd hate for you to get injured because you aren't prepared." Erza walked up to Natsu to check his pulse. Earlier, she had requipped into a nurse's outfit and was taking the job a little too seriously.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Natsu scowled. "Let's get going!"

**A/N Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. The Client

**A/N Thanks to everyone reviewing, favoriting and following this story! I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoy chapter 4!**

The client that posted the job offer was an old man in his late sixties. The address he had posted led to a large mansion, possibly even bigger than Kardia Cathedral back in Magnolia. Natsu stared at it in awe, wondering how much money this man wielded. They walked through an extensive gate, leading through a garden full of alluring flowers.

The many workers and butlers working for this man pointed them in the direction of a room at the end of a long, winding hallway.

When they walked in, they saw the man pacing around a small table. He turned and noticed them, and immediately provided each of them with a seat.

"Thank you for coming. I assume you're here because of the job request." The man said. He had short brown hair with shimmering golden eyes, although they looked particularly sad. He was a well built man, not super muscular, however, you could see he did tend to exercise on a regular basis. While they were introducing themselves, a maid came in with a charming stained glass platter with a gorgeous china tea set resting on top. She set it on the table, and exited the room. The old man offered each of them tea.

"Yes, that's exactly it. Would you mind filling us in on the details?" Erza asked. She reached over and plucked another sugar cube out of the bowl.

"Have you heard of a wizard with the name of Misery?" The man asked. His voice had a quality to it, that made him seem heartbroken, like he was grieving over the biggest loss in his life.

Lucy thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, I actually have. There's lots of gossip going around about him in the wizarding world. Though, I didn't really pay much attention to it. So I don't know much about him."

The old man nodded, a sad and distant look on his face. "He has been known recently for killing many wizards. He doesn't kill them for jobs, though. He kills them for sport. For fun! He deserves to be punished for his numerous crimes. However, what made me step in was when he murdered my only son. That's why I'm willing to pay so much money. Don't think the job is going to be easy. No wizard has ever even managed to land a single hit on him. That's why… I've decided. I'm raising the reward money to four million jewel."

Natsu started choking and spit out his tea. Wheezing, he eventually caught his breath. _Woah! Four MILLION jewel?!, _He thought, shocked.

Lucy was excited for the rent money, but more than that, she was terrified. A wizard who had never even been scratched, and hunts other wizards in his free time? No, thank you. Still, she felt protected being around Natsu and Erza. They were members of Fairy Tail's strongest team! There was no way they could lose to a single wizard, no matter how powerful.

"How much strawberry cake could I buy with four million jewel?!" Erza asked, ecstatic, with stars in her eyes.

"Fish…" Happy's mouth was watering just thinking about all of the beautiful, tasty fishies he could devour raw.

Natsu still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to Lucy. He vowed he would protect her with his life.

"Misery has recently been sighted in the caverns in the mountains just north of Crocus. That's where I want you to go. I want you to find him, capture him, and return him here to me. But be very careful!" The man continued. "Many wizards whom I have hired have already been murdered in the process. I'd hate for you to see the same fate. You all seem very nice, and you're just kids!" The man seemed to believe that they were children, although they were over twenty years old.

"Thank you, but I assure you, we are adults." Erza informed him, laughing at his mistake.

"You youngsters all look the same to me. My son was around your age. Please, apprehend this man so he can be punished for his sins." The man seemed hopeful, like he believed they could pull it off, although seeing several failures recently.

"We won't let you down! We'll help you avenge your son! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu screamed.

"Yeah, we've got this, don't worry!" Lucy declared. "You can count on us!"

It took them a while, considering how large the place was, but eventually, they found their way out.

As they were leaving to go to the caverns, Natsu grabbed Lucy's wrist and pulled her with him. He led her to a small, dark, side alley, completely isolated from the other two Fairy Tail members. Large dumpsters were lined up along the side of the pathway, making the smell semi-disgusting.

"Natsu, tell me what you're doing! This place smells horrible!" Lucy demanded, shielding her nose from the smell. He pushed her aside and sat her down on an old, broken chair that had been left out with the rest of the trash.

"Lucy… I'm going to protect you. No matter what. So, don't worry about anything! You're gonna be fine!" Natsu announced. Lucy was appalled. He actually seemed scared.

"Natsu, I'm not worried. I know I'll be fine. I am a member of Fairy Tail's strongest team, after all. I can handle myself!" Lucy told him. "So, let's go find Happy and Erza!" She dashed out of the alley, toward the other Fairy Tail members on the mission.

_I believe you; _he thought; _but what if you can't?_

**A/N Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Misery

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I really enjoy reading them!**

The old man had told them their mission. Misery was camping out, deep within the ruins of the abandoned caverns that was once a mineshaft.

However, after slaughtering all the innocent workers, he claimed the place as his own.

It was… rather different than expected. The mouth of the cave was a really tight fit. The only one who didn't have any trouble squeezing through was Happy.

Erza had recieved a message from Crime Sorciere requesting assistance, so she had to leave the job to Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

There was a squadron sent from the Magic Council's Custody Enforcement Unit standing outside the door. Their plan was to attempt to apprehend Misery if he stepped foot outside. They let Team Natsu walk through, though, to complete their mission.

After they all managed to get through the cave mouth, a brilliant flame appeared on Natsu's finger.

"There! Now we can see!" Natsu smiled, leading the way. Lucy could tell something was bothering him, in fact, it was as plain as day to her. He walked slowly, like he was terrified of what's to come. Happy looked at him nervously.

**BANG!** A huge boulder fell from the aging ceiling, completely obstructing the path behind them. Happy was stuck behind the boulder, with Lucy and Natsu in front.

"Happy!" Lucy shouted. "Are you okay?!"

"Why won't it break?!" Natsu screamed, in between rapidly punching it with all his strength.

"That's simple. I infused my magic with it. I've completely blocked off that cat's communication with you. You won't even be able to hear each other! The only way to break it is to defeat me!" A voice chuckled.

_T-that voice…. I know that voice!_

Natsu froze, terrified.

"He's from my d-dream…" he mumbled. The cavern began to shake, with the sides crumbling into dust and then evaporating, revealing a large, open space. The place where him and Lucy "died" in his dream. "No…"

"Natsu? What dream? Are you feeling alright?" Lucy asked. Natsu could tell. She was scared. He took a deep breath in, and attempted to relax.

A figure appeared in front of them. It was like he rose from the ground. He was tall, taller than Natsu, and had long, spiky black hair. He looked kind of like Gajeel. He had purple eyes that were practically glowing, and shimmering pale skin.

"Are you Misery?" Natsu demanded.

"Yes, I am. And who might you be?" Misery asked, a smirk on his face. Lucy held up her hand, showing him her guild emblem. "Ooh, Fairy Tail wizards? I've heard about your guild. You're supposed to be the strongest guild in Fiore. Let's test that, shall we?"

"Are you mocking Fairy Tail?!" Natsu screeched.

The man smiled. "And so what if I am?" Natsu ran at Misery, furious. You could see smoke rising from his skin. With one swift strike of his finger, Misery knocked Natsu to the ground, unconscious.

Lucy watched in horror. Misery slowly turned his head to look at her. "Are you up next?" he snorted.

"Natsu? Please wake up, Natsu!" Lucy cried.

The man walked up to her until their faces were about an inch apart. "Don't worry, he's not dead. Soon, you both will be, though!" Misery laughed.

Lucy grabbed Taurus' gate key. "Open, gate of the golde-"

Misery cut her off. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I use death magic. I can snap my fingers and all of your precious celestial spirits will wither up and die." He grabbed Lucy and threw her across the room.

Groaning, Natsu woke up to see Lucy getting thrown to the ground. He attempted to get up, but his legs wouldn't work. "Lu...ce…"

Misery smirked. "I'm going to enjoy watching you die."

**A/N Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it! :D**


	6. Despair's Enchantment

Practically glued to the ground, Natsu had to watch as Misery kicked Lucy across the room. Paralyzed from pain and fear, he was effectively useless. But watching his best friend suffer was something he couldn't handle. He gathered all of his remaining strength and attempted to stand. He got one foot on the ground and immediately fell over, making a loud thump sound.

Lucy took one look at him and realized just how much trouble they were in. With just one finger, he could do this to the strongest wizard she knew. Natsu, who never have up, was now lying on the ground, whimpering in pain. "What did you do to him?!" Lucy shouted at Misery.

He laughed. "Nothing much. You see, I have multiple types of magic. I can control the earth, and I also have death magic, and can transform. So, it was simple. I sent my death magic through his bloodstream. This is slowly draining his life force, magic, and strength and transferring it to me. I'm virtually invincible."

Natsu was writhing in pain on the ground, screaming in agony.

"No… stop!" Lucy yelled. "I'm begging you! Don't kill him!"

Misery considered it. "Get on your hands and knees.". She followed his orders, hoping to save her best friend's life. Seeing Natsu like that was something that she couldn't bear.

"Now, what do you say?" The man asked.

"I'm sorry, please, you can't kill him!" Lucy screamed.

He chuckled. "And why exactly can't I?"

Lucy started crying. Natsu's condition was getting worse every second. "He's my best friend! Please don't kill him!"

Misery smiled as Natsu's breathing started to even out. He was unconscious, but stable. Lucy ran over to him, still sobbing uncontrollably. "Natsu! Don't die on me!"

"He won't die. But I've changed my mind. I won't kill you. I expect something in return. Your cooperation." Misery stated.

Lucy scoffed. "As if I would ever help YOU." Misery laughed.

"Are you forgetting something? I control life and death itself. I could snap your fingers, and your boyfriend here would meet an untimely end!"

"He's not my boyfriend…" Lucy mumbled, blushing.

" Despair! Do it now!" Misery called out. A tan girl with long, straight red hair and the same violet eyes as Misery stepped out from behind a stone pillar. She put one hand on the ground to cast a magic spell. Suddenly, Lucy collapsed to the ground, unable to move her body.

"Wh-what did you do to me?!" Lucy screamed.

Once again, Misery laughed. "My sister Despair uses enchantments. She can also do transformations, and use shadow magic. Here are the rules for her most recent masterpiece: 'Anyone without purple eyes inside this barrier will be paralyzed until they see daylight again.' Pretty nifty, huh? And since we're in a cave, you won't see any light!" Misery walked over to Lucy and Natsu, and threw Lucy into the corner of the room. He did the same with Natsu, putting him right next to Lucy. Natsu opened his eyes, slowly regaining consciousness.

"We will transform into you, and take your spots in Fairy Tail! And when your pathetic guild lets it's guard down, we'll kill them all!" Misery snorted.

"N-no.. you can't!" Natsu yelled. "Don't mess with Fairy Tail!... Please…"

"Let's go, Misery." Despair demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just finishing up here." Misery confirmed. "Bye! Hope you like your new place, cause you're gonna be here for a while!" he snickered. They walked casually out the door, leaving Lucy and Natsu behind.

**A/N This probably isn't what you expected, but I wanted to twist it up! And who knows, maybe the events in his dream will still come to fruition. :0**


End file.
